


Fandot Creativity

by Unionjackpillow



Category: Cabin Pressure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unionjackpillow/pseuds/Unionjackpillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three one-shots from the fandom creativity night. The prompts were 'stuck', 'moustache' and 'bells'. </p><p>I don't own Cabin Pressure or any of the characters, which is probably a good thing. I just borrow them from John Finnemore and Pozzitive Productions for fun and not for profit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stuck

Little Arthur Shappey knew that his mum hid the good cookies in the jar on top of the kitchen cupboards. She thought they were safe there, but as she was about to find out, that was a misconception. 

Arthur was only 5 years old and quite small for his age but he wouldn’t let that keep him away from the delicious chocolate cookies. Determined to get to the crumbly goodness he pushed one of the kitchen chairs in front of the cupboards, climbed onto it but still couldn’t reach high enough to grab the jar. He looked around in the kitchen and smiled when his eyes fell upon the spatula his mother had used in preparing his lunch. Arthur climbed down, fetched the kitchen utensil, climbed onto the chair again and then used the spatula to reach the cookie jar. When he got it to the front of the cupboard he was finally able to get hold of it. Clutching his prize close to his chest, he once again climbed down from the chair and sat down under the table. Opening the jar was much more difficult than he expected, but after a few minutes of battling with it he was finally able to reach into it. 

He grabbed as many cookies as he could but now he couldn’t get his fist out of the jar. It was stuck and started to panic. 

The door opened. 

“Arthur sweetheart, what are you doing under the table? And how did you get the cookie jar?”

Arthur’s welled up with tears. 

“Mum,” he sobbed, “I’m sorry. I wanted some cookies and now my hand is stuck in the jar.”

Carolyn smiled. 

“How many cookies do you have in your hand?”

“Four. Or five. Why?”

“Just let them go and grab only one. Then you should be able to get your hand and the cookie out of there.”

“Wow, mum, you’re brilliant!”


	2. Moustache

It all started as a bet, a bet between Phil and Carl. One evening they argued in the not so secret airfield pub about who could grow the better moustache. It was decided that 10 weeks after the start of the bet Dirk and Dave were to judge the respective upper lip beards. Carl was pretty sure he would win the bet. Since his late teenage years he was able to grow facial hair at a truly alarming rate. So the dozen six packs of imported beer should have been his. But no, Murphy’s Law had to strike again. This time disguised as a sinew red headed airdot captain, who really hated moustaches. 

“I am not going to come any closer unless this, this thing in your face disappears.”

“Oh Martin, come one. It’s not that bad. And I will shave it off in a few weeks after I’ve won the bet.”

“That’s a few weeks to late. I hat kissing you with all those hair in your face. I didn’t fall in love with a Wookie, did I?”

“Hey, that’s not fair. It’s only a moustache, I won’t keep it, I am not Chewbacca and think about all that German beer we will get if I win.”

“Oh great Carl. Now you’re saying ‘if’ you win, not ‘when’. Not so sure anymore, are we?”

“Martin, I really don’t wanna fight with you. But I need to win this bet. It would be the first time in more than 2 years that Phil wouldn’t win.”

Martin paused. He thought about all those times that he lost bets to Douglas and how desperate he wanted to win sometimes. 

“Fine. But after you’ve won, you better let me have some of that beer.”

“I love you, Captain.”

“Stupid git.” 

Martin and Carl both grinned.


	3. Bells

Martin: "Arthur, what is that on your head?"

Arthur: "It’s my new hat Skip, don’t you like it?"

Martin: "Well, it is, uh, very impressive."

Arthur: "Oh wow, thanks. Do you think the passengers will like it too?"

Martin: "I’m not really sure they will. It might distract them if they want to sleep or watch the in flight entertainment."

Arthur: "You really think so?"

Martin: "Sorry Arthur, but yes. Maybe if you could do without the bells on it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> I don't live for kudos and comments, but they will be much appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> I don't live for kudos and comments, but they will be much appreciated.


End file.
